Ceniza
by Sthefynice
Summary: Debió haberle prestado menos atención a los labios del chico y a su culpa superarle, debió haber sido menos indeciso, debió haber sabido de antemano que no siempre existiría un mañana. "Lo siento tanto, Peter." [Spoilers Infinity War, angst. Traducción autorizada]


**Ceniza**

 **Sinopsis:** Debió haberle prestado menos atención a los labios del chico y a su culpa superarle, debió haber sido menos indeciso, debió haber sabido de antemano que no siempre existiría un mañana. "Lo siento tanto, Peter." [Spoilers Infinity War, angst. Traducción autorizada]

 **Disclaimer:** _Avengers: Infinity War_ no es de mi propiedad. Esta historia no me pertenece, la historia original está en inglés y es de _**wynnebat**_. De lo único por lo que respondo aquí, es de mi traducción.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Esta viñeta trata de una de las escenas más impactantes de la peli. Contiene su buena dosis de angst y si aún no has visto IW, pero aun sabiendo esto lo quieres leer, pues advertido quedas.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Lo leí esta la madrugada y entre lágrimas, supe que masoquistamente lo necesitábamos al español. Así que por hoy, hice mi tarea.

Arriba la OTP.

* * *

 **I.**

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando, —dice Peter, pero en realidad sí lo sabe. Sus ojos se expanden con temor mientras se deja caer en los brazos de Tony.

El agarre de Tony en su cuerpo es muy fuerte, pero Peter no hace ninguna mención ante esto, no grita. Strange se ha ido, Quill y los otros también, pero a Tony no le importa nada de eso, no cuando hay alguien en sus brazos del cual nunca se expresaría con la misma emoción, o que le mirara con tanta alegría a como Peter siempre lo ha hecho. _Fui yo quién le arrastró hacia este desastre_ , expresa Tony en sus pensamientos. _Debería haber sido yo. Por favor, sólo deja que sea yo._ Peter es sólo un niño, teniendo la mitad de edad que Tony tuvo alguna vez cuando se había convertido en Iron Man, y es el doble de devastador. _Es demasiado joven. Demasiado bueno._ Tony no le había arruinado de la misma manera como ha hecho con cualquier otra cosa, en su maldita vida. _Por favor._

—Tony, por favor, no quiero irme. —Peter se aleja en vez de aferrarse a él, pero no se va lejos. Sino sólo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos café se encontraran con los de Tony, con el terror en su mirada. —No quiero irme.

—Lo lamento. —La voz de Tony es rasposa, y no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente, él nunca había sido lo suficiente bueno– como para hacer cualquier cosa, pero es todo lo que él tiene. Apenas se da cuenta de Peter llamándolo por su primer nombre y con eso siente que se está partiendo en dos. Maldita sea, él simplemente debió habérselo dicho, debió decirle _"sólo llámame Tony_ " y hablarlo en serio, que el chico lo convirtiera en un hábito en vez de escucharle "Señor Stark" y "Iron Man" de sus labios durante todo este maldito tiempo. Debió haberle prestado menos atención a los labios del chico y a su culpa superarle, debió haber sido menos indeciso, debió haber sabido de antemano que no siempre existiría un mañana. "Lo siento tanto, Peter."

Es sólo que Tony había pensado que él siempre sería el primero en morir.

Peter mueve su manzana de Adán, intentando decir algo pero sacudiéndose lo suficiente para poder expresarlo. Sus manos dejan de aferrarse al cuerpo de Tony y por un momento, el corazón de Tony se detiene, pero no, no aún. Las manos de Peter se acomodan sobre Tony de nuevo, posando una de sus manos contra su mejilla, sus dedos enrollándose detrás de su cuello, y la otra mano la coloca en su hombro.

—Tony, —dice él, con la voz temblorosa.

Y él espera por otra súplica que hiciera añicos a su corazón, pero ésta no llega. En cambio, los labios de Peter se reúnen con los suyos: sangrientos, polvorosos y cálidos contra los de él, y Tony siente como si fuese él el que estuviera rompiéndose en pedazos mientras le besa de vuelta. Peter no duda, su agarre intensificándose alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios, haciendo que el beso fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar heridas. Su cuerpo es sólido contra el de Tony, y él le sujeta por detrás del traje que había creado para este chico y entierra una de sus manos en su cabello para atraerle más hacia él. Sólo un poco más, tan sólo un poco más cerca, y tal vez así de esa manera, no se irá. Hay lágrimas alrededor de su piel, pero no son las de Tony.

Tony se rehúsa a cerrar sus ojos, y los orbes de Peter se encuentran apagados, abiertos sólo lo suficiente como para que Tony observara cada rastro de desesperación, pánico y deseo en su mirada. _Tan sólo permíteme… -deja que sea sólo yo._

Con sus ojos muy abiertos, observa como Peter se convierte en polvo, desapareciéndose por completo. Desde su cabello, hasta sus ojos y hacia aquellas manos que se habían aferrado a su cuerpo con fuerza. No había quedado ningún rastro suyo, salvo el dolor en los labios de Tony, y la certeza de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor (** _ **wynnebat**_ ): ¡Gracias por leer! Sigo llorando en tumblr.


End file.
